The Chase
by supersaiyangoku065768
Summary: Danny gets chased by Ichigo mistaking him for a dead soul. What happens when Sam and Tucker, unable to see Ichigo, think Danny's going crazy.
1. The Chase

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Bleach.

Chapter 1: The Chase

"Why do you keep chasing me!?" screamed Danny. "Just let me do the damn konso so you can go to the stupid Soul Society!" yelled an angry Ichigo. Danny flew through a wall and hid behind it. "Great, now where did that bastard go" said Ichigo looking all around for him. Then he peeked behind the wall hiding Danny and was hit in the face with an ecto-ray.

"What's a konso and why do you want to preform one on me?" asked Danny. "'Cause it sends dead spirits to the Soul Society" said Ichigo. "Wait you think I'm a dead spirit, wow you're more dense than I thought" said Danny.

"Says the white-haired freak!"

"Oh I know you aren't talking about me who has natural orange hair!"

"INVISO-BILL!"

"You can call me a bunch of names but NEVER. EVER. CALL ME. INVISO-BILL!" yelled Danny shooting Ichigo with a barrage of ecto-rays, and when he stopped, Ichigo was nowhere to be found.

"Look, I don't like you and you don't like me, how about we just get this over with" said Ichigo from behind Danny. "I guess since you won't leave I'll just have to go inside of you" said Danny with a smirk.

Ichigo blinked once, then twice and asked "I'm sorry can you repeat that?" Danny went intangible and tried to posses Ichigo but was shocked when it didn't work.

"I'm a soul so if your trying to posses me it won't work" said Ichigo. "Great things just got a lot harder" said Danny with a groan.

* * *

On the other side of the street, Sam and Tucker watched Danny fight air. "Hey Tucker is their any reason why Danny is fighting air?" asked Sam. "There's only one possible reason, and that is that Danny's crazy parents must have got to him" said Tucker. "Oh no what can we do to help" said Sam. "We can't do anything there's only one person who can help him now" said Tucker.

"Only one person who can help who?" asked Danny.

"We'll explain on the way to your house" said Sam.

* * *

"I'm not going crazy there was actually someone there!" shouted Danny. "Okay we believe you, and we're sorry for calling you crazy, take this apology gift" said Tucker. "For me, thanks!" yelled Danny ripping open the present. Inside was a small platinum card that read:

 _Dr. Hawthorne_

 _Treats the insane_

 _Call 1-800-687-965 for more information._

"I AM NOT GOING CRAZY!"

* * *

 _ **A/N: I finished my first oneshot. I would appreciate it if I got some reviews on how to be better. Thanks for reading.** _


	2. Big News

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Danny Phantom, which are owned by Tite Kubo and Butch Hartman respectively._

 ** _A/N: After the review from_** ** _ phanpool_** ** _, I realized phanpool was right, so I'm deciding to make this more than a oneshot, so thanks phanpool for helping me realize this. Oh and to the guest reviewer, r, I'll make the story you sugested when I find the time. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed and faved._**

* * *

Chapter 2: Big News

Danny P.O.V

I was pretty angry after what happened yesterday. First I got chased by an annoying orange haired kid. Then my friends gave me a card because, evidently, I was "crazy." Seriously the NEREVE of some people, oh well at least today couldn't be worse.

"Danny-boy we need you in the kitchen for breakfast, and by the way, what do you like better, Living Choclate or Living Steak?" asked Jack, in his enthusiastic ways. "Ummmm, how about neither?" I asked. "So you like Living Choclate better, I'll go tell your mom," said Jack, as he bounded down the stairs. "How am I still alive yet?" I asked rhetorically, as he walked down the steps.

Until he slipped on something, and bumped on step after step, until finally landing on the ground. "Darn it dad!" I said, after realizing what I slipped on was his fudge. "Dad can't you stop eating choclate for once in your life?' asked my sister Jazz. "I'll have you know I've been watching my food Jazzypants, see," said Jack as he began to watch himeself eat his food. "See, it's vwery bwown, awnd which," said my dad in between mouthfulls in his mouth as I rolled my eyes.

"You should eat your food because if you don't want it I can take of your hands," said Jack. "Please do," I said pushing the bowl of pudding while dodging it, as it tried to attack me. "Danny we kind of have something to tell you," said my mom nervously. "What is it and why are you so nervous?" I asked confusedly. "It's just we're moving," said my mom. "We are?" I asked shocked. "That's not all, we're also moving out of the country," said my mom. "WHAT?!" screamed Jazz and I in unison. "Where are we going to go?" I asked seriously.

"To Karkura Town in Japan," said Mom.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So how'd I do! Just if anyone wants to know the new story suggestion will be a sequel of this story. I still have one chapter I'm going to put in this story, but please review, fave and follow.**_


	3. Goodbye, For Now

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Bleach. FYI: You can just skip the A/N if you don't want to hear me blab the entire time. I'm telling you this cause I'm nice enough to warn you. :)

* * *

 _ **A/N: I only have one thing to say guys. Wow, just wow. I never thought this fic was going to get this popular at all, and I thought I was gonna get like one or two reviews, zero faves and no follows. So thank you all for every single follow, review, and fave. I'd also like to thank the people who read this fic in the first place. Since I got past one goal for this story, having over 11 follows thanks again guys :), I will respond to all of the reviews so far.**_

 _ **phanpool:**_ **It was nice I would personally like the fight scene last longer and this could easily become more than a one-shot well anyway hope to read some more stories from you soon.** Thanks for the support and I'll probably improve the fight scene later.

 _ **Duperghoul:**_ **F** **unny, but I think sam and tuck would be used to Danny fighting off invisible people.** **What exactly would happen between Danny and Ichigo? Who knows. Still, great one-shot**. True, I kinda thought about that but then I forgot to imput that into the story so my bad. :)

 _ **r:**_ **Could you make a fanfic where Dan Dani and Danny are stuck in karakura town and they somehow each of them have a cuff that links to the others causing them to feel each others pain read the other's thoughts and if one of them dies they'll die too?** Like I said before this is actually a really good idea and I honestly can't wait to make that fic :).

 _ **lilmymyshem:**_ **I love these types of stories.** Same here, which is exactly why I made this fic.

 _ **jh831:**_ **been a while since i have seen bleach. I can see Don...whatever his name is (the guy with the crazy laugh) joining ichigo. i can see danny easily captin level. also with all the fights danny has been in, i can see danny and ichigo fight all night.** Damnit! I really should've had Don Kanonji with Ichigo, ah well I'll probably have him appear in the sequel to this story.

 ** _Penny Lu:_ ****You read my story so I decided to return the favor and read yours. This is really making a good story so far I will surely read more. You got the characters almost perfect. I would never have Danny curse he is in a kid's show for heaven sake! It seemed pretty out of character for him to curse. Beside that... Amazing!** You're right it would seem pretty out of character and thanks for the compliment it really means a lot to me :).

 ** _jh831:_ short, but good. I would like to see Danny beat ichigo. ** Don't worry I have a fun way of Ichigo losing to Danny in the sequel bwahahahahaha!

 ** _zero fullbuster:_ love it. please write more. wow. great update. ** Love the enthusiasm, and I hope you'll enjoy the chapter cause here it comes!

* * *

Chapter 3: Goodbye, For Now

No one's P.O.V

"I'm sorry but why are we going to Karukura Town?" asked Danny. "Well we got a call that they were having a ghost problem there," said Maddie. "Why don't they just get the Guys In White to help?" asked Jazz. "Come on Jazzypants, you should already know the Guys In White suck," said Jack. "Yeah, and you guys are so much better," muttered Jazz under her breath, rolling her eyes.

"Hey so why don't we pack up our things so we'll be ready to move," said Maddie. "So when are we moving?" asked Danny. "Tomorrow," said Maddie. "WHAT!?" yelled Danny and Jazz, making their parents cringe. "Can I go tell Sam and Tuckar I'm leaving," said Danny anxiously. "Sure," said Maddie as her son's face showed relief. "Thanks mom," said Danny gratefully, as he rushed out the door.

* * *

Danny's P.O.V

 **'I can't believe I'm moving tomorrow. Dang it! I wonder how Sam's gonna react!'** I thought. I kept walking down the street and got to Tucker's house. In case you're wondering why I chose to go to Tucker's house first is because that way I can take Tucker with me as a human shield. What don't judge me, you'd probably do it too!

Anyways I knocked on Tucker's door and he opened it. "Waaazzzzuppp man!" shouted Tucker. "Nothing much just that I'm kinda moving tomorrow," I said quickly, but Tucker caught it. "Why are you moving, is it because Sam and I called you insane. I didn't want to, the man made me do it," said Tucker. "Who's the man?" I asked. "It's the guy controlling us like this is one big story," said Tucker.

"Tucker if you're talking about what I'm thinking, then stop trying to bring the 80's back!" I shouted. "Wait, so you don't know?" asked Tucker. "Know what?!" I asked. "Nothing," said Tucker. "Anyways, can you come with me to tell Sam that I'm moving?" I asked. "Why?" asked Tucker. "Cause I need protection from her wrath," I said. "Why would you need protection from my wrath?" asked Sam.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" shouted Tucker and I, as we jumped in the air. "You know you're super creepy right!" yelled Tucker. "Thank you I try my best," said Sam with a smirk. "So why were you-"

"Danny is moving tomorrow and he didn't argue his parent's about it!" shouted Tucker quickly.

"Tucker!" I sad elbowing him. "I'm sorry but when I get nervous I spill the beans," said Tucker. "Danny, is this true?" asked Sam in a dark tone with her hair covering her eyes. "Umm, yes," I replied nervously. Her head shot up and she charged at me like a raging bull, so I ran with Tucker following. We twisted and turned through the streets with Sam yelling at the top of her lungs.

There was good news and bad news with this chase: good news, I escaped from Sam. Bad news, I ran into Dash. "Watch where you're going Fenturd," said Dash, menacingly.

"Yeah, I'm really scared of the disgrace to blondes," said Danny.

"WHAT!" yelled Dash.

"Not only that but you're pretty much the sterotypical dumb jock," I said.

"WHAT!" yelled Dash

"Plus you're so dumb that the only word you can say is WHAT!" I mocked. "THAT'S IT!" said Dash. **"Geez he's worse than that Ichigo guy. If I see him again it'll be too soon,"** I thought.

* * *

Karukura Town

"Achoooooooooo!"

"Ichigo you idiot, you have to hold your zanpakuto still or we're never gonna defeat this Menos Grande!" shouted Uryuu. "I'm tryin' it's just someone must be talking about me," said Ichigo. "You don't actually believe in that do you," said Uryuu. "Of course I do!" shouted Ichigo loosing his temper. "I see how could I've not known, of course you believe in that."

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!"

* * *

Amity Park

"This is why you aren't supposed to make fun Dash, Danny," said Sam. "But it was worth it, it was funny seeing that look on his face," said Danny sumgly. "No what's funny is the look on your face. You're beat up everywhere man," said Tucker with a smirk. "SHUT UP!" yelled Danny. "The Ghost Boy is right you shouldn't fight amongst yourselves," said Skulker, appearing out of nowhere.

"Hey guys do you want to help me take down Skulker, you guys can use this memory to remember me by," said Danny. "This your idea of a memento," deadpanned Tucker. "Yeah why?" asked Danny. "And you wonder why you don't have any friends," replied Tucker. "Whatever, I'm goin' ghost!" shouted Danny as two rings enveloped him on going upward the other downward.

"Let's get him!" shouted Danny as they leapt toward Skulker.

* * *

"Now this is what a memento is supposed to be!" shouted Tucker, as they neared the Roller Coaster of Doom. "You guys got the stuff?" I asked. "Yeah we do," said Sam and Tucker as they held up their camera and money. "And I got the barf bags," I said, lifting up the bags. "Let's do this!" shouted the trio in unison as they rushed onto the roller coaster.

The rollercoaster was 350 feet high with twists and loops through the coaster. It also had a lot of humps in it, almost guaranting, a bumpy ride.

The roller coaster began it's ride upward as the riders began cheering in anticipation. It went up and up and up for what seemed like an eternity. Tucker looked down at the ground said, "Is it too late to get offffffffffffff!" As soon as the word left his mouth the roller coaster suddenly went down. The riders cheered as the ride continued going in loopty loops, upside down and in bumps.

The reason why Sam liked the ride so much is because of its design, with all its crossbones and blood on it. Tucker liked the ride because it had huge screens along side it that shows your reaction during the ride as your going over 230 mph. The reason I liked the ride so much is different. I like it because it describes my life perfectly.

Like how it goes up for such a long time, in a normal fasion, kinda like my life before the accident. Then the ride suddenly goes down, like my accident happening all of a sudden. My life was never the same with it turning upside down. With bumps along the way, not knowing what was up ahead, but having the reasurance that everything would straighten out even if I had to take the ride again, it will always end the same.

* * *

 **A/N: Well that's the end of the story so how did I do 10/10 or a crash and burn. I kinda thought of the roller coaster thing while I was eating my lunch. :) Anyways I would like to say thank you again to all my reviewers, favers, followers, and readers. Keep your eyes open for the sequel to this story. It'll be called _The Phantom's Journey._ Also I'd appreciate it if you could check out some of my other stories.**

 **So I guess it's goodbye... for now.**


End file.
